Ela é tudo que sempre tive
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Esta é uma song-fic que sempre desejei fazer, baseada na música 'She's all I ever had', de Rick Martin, com Sakura e Syaoran. Por favor, leiam e comentem!


**ELA É TUDO QUE EU SEMPRE TIVE**

**_Aqui estou eu_**

**_Asas quebradas_**

**_Pensamentos silenciosos_**

**_Sonhos não ditos_**

A primavera é uma das estações mais belas do ano, com sua temperatura amena, seu colorido especial, seus aromas e suas flores... Mas não para ele. A primavera jamais seria a mesma sem ela ao seu lado.

**_Aqui estou eu_**

**_Sozinho outra vez_**

**_E preciso dela agora_**

**_Para segurar minha mão_**

Desde que a conhecera, não se sentira mais sozinho. Havia sempre a presença dela, suave, agradável, aconchegante, que se misturava aos seus sentidos, preenchendo seu coração, sua alma. Ela o completava.

**_Ela é tudo_**

**_Ela é tudo que sempre tive_**

**_Ela é o ar que respiro_**

**_Ela é tudo_**

**_Ela é tudo que sempre tive_**

Como? Como poderia continuar sem ela, se ela era tudo o que importava, tudo o que realmente precisava? Como poderia sorrir sem ela? Como poderia perceber a beleza de coisas singelas como o pôr de sol ou o bailado gracioso das pétalas das flores de cerejeira ao sabor do vento se não a tinha consigo para partilhar tais momentos?

**_É o jeito como ela me faz me sentir_**

**_É a única coisa que é real_**

**_É o jeito como ela me entende_**

**_Ela é minha amante, ela é minha amiga._**

Doces lembranças invadiram sua mente. Como a primeira vez que ela lhe sorriu. Foi quando ele se machucou, na captura da Carta Sombra. Ela cuidou de seu ferimento e lhe agradeceu, sorrindo. Um estranho calor lhe aquecera as bochechas e ele se pegou perguntando por que aquela menina estava sendo tão gentil, quando ele havia sido tão rude e grosso com ela...

Outra imagem surgiu. Desta vez foi quando a viu chorar por seus amigos desaparecidos na caverna, durante a excursão de verão. Recordava-se muito bem de como ela lhe parecera perdida, desamparada e como ficou assustada quando o viu esvaecer também...

Suas memórias iam passando uma após a outra, nítidas como um filme. Ele pôde rever cada momento que passaram juntos: a captura das Cartas Clow; o julgamento final, quando sentira tanto medo de perdê-la; a transformação das Cartas Sakura; a última magia de Eriol, onde arriscou sua própria vida para ajudá-la. Sua partida para Hong Kong e o urso alado. Seu retorno a Tomoeda. O primeiro beijo... A primeira noite de amor... O casamento... O nascimento dos filhos... Quando brigavam e quando faziam as pazes...Todos os momentos maravilhosos que vivera com ela.

**_E quando olho nos seus olhos_**

**_É o jeito como me sinto por dentro_**

**_Como o homem que quero ser_**

**_Ela é tudo que preciso._**

Porém o que mais o atraía em sua amada eram os olhos... Dois incríveis orbes verdes... Duas esmeraldas cintilantes... Que expressavam os sentimentos com tanta intensidade: alegria, tristeza, zanga, determinação, orgulho, persistência, amor... Olhos que nunca o julgaram. Olhos que o faziam se sentir melhor do que realmente era. Olhos que lhe tinham tanta fé, tanta confiança... Olhos que poderia fitar por toda vida, sem jamais se cansar.

**_Muito tempo_**

**_Também muita dor_**

**_(Mas) Ainda há uma coisa que permanece_**

**_(É) O jeito como ela se importava_**

**_Com o amor que compartilhamos_**

**_E depois de tudo, ela sempre vai estar lá_**

Os destinos, entretanto, o julgaram indigno de tamanha felicidade e o separaram de sua amada. Ainda havia tanta coisa para serem feitas, tantas palavras para serem ditas... Por que tinha que acontecer aquela fatalidade? Lágrimas turvaram-lhe a visão com a lembrança do último diálogo...

_"Por favor, não me deixe..."._

_"Sinto muito... Não posso evitar..."._

_"O que será de mim agora? Como vou viver sem você?"._

_"Você vai conseguir... Você é forte..."._

_"Não vou conseguir..."._

_"Vai sim. Por nós, por nossos filhos... Quero que me prometa uma coisa"._

_"O quê?"._

_"Me prometa que não vai chorar por mim..."._

_"Eu não posso..."._

_"Me prometa que não vai se abater, que vai seguir a diante e não vai se render à tristeza"._

_"Eu não posso..."._

_"Claro que pode... Eu sei que sim... Prometa, por favor"._

_"Não faça isso comigo... Não posso prometer..."._

_"Vou estar sempre ao seu lado... E tudo dará certo... Você vai ver... Prometa, por favor..."._

_"Eu... prometo..."._

_"Eu te amo, Sakura. Sempre vou te amar. Jamais se esqueça disso"._

_"Também te amo, Syaoran. Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida... Sempre te amarei"._

Uma movimentação chamou sua atenção. Um grupo de pessoas se aproximava. Uma mulher e três jovens, um rapaz e duas moças. Eles pararam e oraram por alguns minutos. Pôde sentir a saudade e a tristeza que emanava deles, mas nenhuma lágrima foi derramada. As duas garotas traziam buquês de flores nas mãos, uma de peônias e uma de flores de cerejeira. Arrumaram perto da lápide. E depois, junto com o rapaz, se afastaram, deixando a mulher sozinha.

Ela chegou mais perto e tocou o mármore frio com a ponta dos dedos. Ele pode vê-la melhor. Os cabelos longos não eram castanhos, e sim grisalhos. No rosto, várias marcas de tempo, linhas finas nos cantos dos belos olhos verdes, na testa e perto dos lábios. Mas ainda era uma mulher muito bonita.

"Meu pequeno lobo...", ela murmurou, enquanto percorria o nome dele escrito na lápide com os dedos trêmulos. Uma lágrima solitária desceu por sua bochecha. Ela não fez menção de enxugá-la.

Syaoran sentiu um aperto no peito. Desejava tanto poder abraçá-la, senti-la novamente. Poder confortá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que logo eles estariam juntos. "Minha flor de cerejeira...". De repente, sentiu um calor no corpo e tudo a sua volta começou a brilhar.

Sakura levantou os olhos do túmulo. Podia jurar ter ouvido a voz do falecido marido. Diante de si, uma estranha luz apareceu e no meio dela, um vulto, que ela jamais se esqueceria, pois sonhava com ele todas as noites. "Syaoran?".

Ele abriu os olhos e a viu em sua frente, trêmula e assustada, os olhos rasos d'água. "Sakura...". Ficaram se fitando por um longo tempo. "Não chore, minha flor...", ele disse por fim.

"Sei que prometi não chorar, mas não posso evitar... Sinto tanto sua falta".

"Também sinto a sua...".

"Quando estaremos juntos?".

"Em breve, meu amor... Em breve...".

Sakura estendeu a mão, tentando tocar a imagem etérea do amado. "Esperarei ansiosa. Eu te amo, Syaoran".

"Também te amo, Sakura", disse ele antes de desaparecer.

Sakura ficou ali, olhando para o local onde segundos antes seu lobo tinha surgido. Todas as semanas, desde morte dele, há vários anos atrás, ela ia ao cemitério, sem saber que ele a observava. Ela contava como estavam os filhos, o trabalho, os amigos... Ele ouvia tudo com um leve sorriso nos lábios, sem poder aparecer. Aquela fora a primeira vez que via seu amado depois da doença fatal que o matara.

"Mãe?", ela ouviu uma voz atrás de si. Voltando-se, deparou-se com os três filhos, Li Xiao Ling, Li Shui Jing Bai e Li Ying Fa. Eles eram pequenos quando Syaoran falecera, mas Sakura mantivera a presença paterna viva em casa, assim como seu pai Fujitaka fizera com sua mãe Nadeshiko.

"Era o papai?", perguntou Ying Fa, a caçula.

"Sim, querida... Era seu pai", Sakura respondeu com um leve sorriso nos lábios, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

Os filhos a fitaram em silêncio, ainda abismados com tal aparição e em respeito à saudade da mãe. Sakura sabia que depois teria que responder uma enxurrada de perguntas.

"Venham", disse ela. "Vamos para casa".

Os três se afastaram, ainda sob o olhar do saudoso pai.

"Em breve estaremos juntos, minha flor", ele murmurou para a figura distante da esposa... "Muito em breve".

**_Ela é tudo_**

**_Ela é tudo que sempre tive_**

**_Num mundo tão frio, tão vazio_**

**_Ela é tudo_**

**_Ela é tudo que sempre tive_**

**_É o jeito como ela me faz me sentir_**

**_É a única coisa que é real_**

**_É o jeito como ela me entende_**

**_Ela é minha amante, ela é minha amiga._**

**_E quando olho nos seus olhos_**

**_É o jeito como me sinto por dentro_**

**_Como o homem que quero ser_**

**_Ela é tudo que preciso._**

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

**_Nota da Autora_**: E aí, pessoal!! Aqui está um pequeno e açucarado song-fic para vocês. Eu simplesmente adoro esta música e hoje (06/11) passei o dia inteiro cantarolando-a. Não resistir e escrevi esta historinha dentro do ônibus, a caminho do trabalho. Ficou curtinha, eu sei (você nem imaginam o trabalho que foi fazê-la assim, sempre me empolgo escrevendo), mas era para ser assim mesmo.

Quando comecei a pensar no que escrever, não sabia se matava a Sakura ou o Syaoran. Resolvi fazer a história no ponto de vista dele, afinal a música também é de um ponto de vista masculino. Mas até a última estrofe, eu realmente não sabia quem estaria morto. Acho que deu para perceber no final que quem morreu foi o Syaoran. Fãs dele, me desculpem, mas se isso não acontecesse, não dava para fazer o fic.

Quero agradecer a todos que lêem meus contos. Obrigada a todos que deixam reviews e comentários. 'Luz da Minha Vida' alcançou a incrível marca de mais de 100 comentários (somando-se os do CCS Guia e os da Fanfiction.net), sem contar nas dezenas de e-mails que já recebi.  Gente, vocês não fazem idéia de como fico feliz sabendo que meus fics são apreciados. Isso me dá mais ânimo e estímulo para continuar escrevendo. Muito obrigada de coração.

Andréa Meiouh                        

**_Esclarecimento_**: Sakura Card Captor, Rick Martin e a música "She's all I ever had" não me pertencem. Se pelo menos um deles fosse meu, eu estaria muuuuito feliz. E rica.

PS.: Segue agora a letra original da música. A tradução foi eu que fiz. Se algo estiver errado, por favor, me digam.

**_SHE'S ALL I EVER HAD_**

**_(Rick Martin)_****__**

****

**_Here I am._**

**_Broken wings,_**

**_Quiet thoughts,_**

**_Unspoken dreams._**

****

**_Here I am._**

**_Alone again_**

**_And I need her now_**

**_To hold my hand._**

****

**_She's all,_**

**_She's all I ever had._**

**_She's the air I breathe._**

**_She's all,_**

**_She's all I ever had_**

****

**_It's the way she makes me feel._**

**_It's the only thing that's real._**

**_It's the way she understands._**

**_She's my lover, she's my friend._**

**_And when I look into her eyes_**

**_It's the way I feel inside._**

**_Like the man I want to be._**

**_She's all I ever need._**

****

**_So much time,_**

**_Soo much pain_**

**_(But) There's one thing that still remains._**

**_(It's the) The way she cared_**

**_The love we shared._**

**_And through it all she's always been there._**

****

**_She's all,_**

**_She's all I ever had_**

**_In a world so cold, so empty._**

**_She's all,_**

**_She's all I ever had._**

****

**_It's the way she makes me feel._**

**_It's the only thing that's real._**

**_It's the way she understands._**

**_She's my lover, she's my friend._**

**_And when I look into her eyes_**

**_It's the way I feel inside._**

**_Like the man I want to be._**

**_She's all I ever need._**


End file.
